1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical support control system for controlling medical devices and non-medical devices used for operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Operating systems using medical controllers or the like for controlling medical devices such as endoscopes or the like used for operations have been proposed. Medical devices to be controlled such as electric knives, insufflation devices, endoscope cameras, light source devices, or the like are connected to the medical controller (also referred to as an MC). Also, a display device, a manipulation panel, or the like is connected to the MC. The manipulation panel includes a display unit and a touch sensor, and is used as a central manipulation device by nurses, or the like working in an unsterilized area. The display device is used for displaying endoscope images or the like.
There is audio-visual equipment in the operating room, such as a room light, a room camera, an interphone device, a liquid crystal display device, or the like (non-medical devices). The audio-visual equipment is controlled independently or by a non-medical controller (also referred to as an NMC) used for the central control.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-000536, for example, discloses an operating system, comprising:
a first controller connected to a medical device provided in an operating room;
a second controller connected to a non-medical device provided in the operating room; and
manipulation instruction input means transmitting the content of a manipulation instruction to the first controller when a manipulation instruction for the medical device or the non-medical device is input. The first controller transmits to the second controller a first control signal in accordance with the manipulation instruction of the non-medical device input into the manipulation instruction means. The second controller converts the first control signal into a second control signal used for controlling the non-medical device, and transmits the second control signal to the non-medical device. Thereby, the operating system and a non-medical system work together, and the operating person himself/herself or the like can manipulate the non-medical devices.